A known technology determines another vehicle as a tracking target of an own vehicle using a cruising assist system, such as adaptive cruising control (ACC). For example, this technology estimates a travelling route of the own vehicle based on outputs of a yaw rate sensor and a vehicle speed sensor, and determines, as the tracking target, a vehicle detected on the estimated travelling route as the tracking target (see patent document 1.